A Rainy Day
by Carriemathison
Summary: A heated argument. A summer rain. A passionate kiss. Set after 1*5. Oneshot.


Matthew walked towards Downton Abbey. It was a windy day, and he wrapped his coat around him tightly. Dark clouds were brewing. _'A rain in middle of summer?'_ he soliloquised. He had to discuss some matters with Robert about the cottages.

As he approached the big house, he thought to himself. A house with people he regarded as foreign and stuck up, now he had come to like them all. Each and every one – Robert, Cora, Sybil, Edith, Violet and –he drew a sharp breath – _Mary. _His thoughts immediately flew to the previous night. She had laughed with him, flirted with him, he shook his head in frustration. He thought, '_We were becoming friends, Mary! I thought you finally accepted me, even though not as your future husband, but at least a friend! She was Lady Mary Crawley, she won't give up easily.'_

He was not at all looking forward to the visit now, at the prospect of seeing her. He reached the front door and lifted the heavy knocker. A resounding gong rang throughout the whole household. After a minute or two, Carson opened the door.

'Good morning, Mr. Crawley, how may I help you?' Carson asked. 'I've just come to see Cousin Robert, is he here?' 'I'm afraid not, Mr. Crawley. Lady Sybil was taken suddenly ill and His Lordship, Her Ladyship and Lady Edith have accompanied her. Lady Mary stayed back in case someone wanted to see His Lordship, she would take a message. Shall I fetch her?'

Matthew said,' No, it's alright. I better get going then, I'll come back later.' He started to take his leave when he heard someone calling his name.

'Matthew! I didn't realise you were here!' He turned around and saw who it was. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw her. _Mary. _'_Pull yourself together, Matthew_!' He silently chided himself.

'Mary! 'He sounded falsely cheery. He knew he didn't sound like himself. 'Carson, I'll take it from here, thank you.' 'Very well, milady.' Carson went in.

'So, what brings you here on this windy day?' He dismissed it with a nod.'Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to see Robert about some cottages.'

He just wanted to run away. He couldn't bear standing there, extremely close to her. She was acting very nice today. She confused him. She was sometimes very haughty and stuck up, at times neutral and rarely, friendly and sweet.

'Carson said that you had stayed behind, why is that? I mean, not for taking a message but there must be a reason, is there?' He asked her in an attempt for small talk.

'I really don't like hospitals, Matthew. Ever since my grandfather died, I'm afraid to go near one. You must think me silly, don't you? What sort of a person is afraid of a hospital?

Matthew felt an odd shiver running through his bones when she said his name. '_Stop being silly, you_ _idiot_!' He was screaming at himself. He found it hard to hate her for what she did yesterday, after her behaviour today. He decided which behaviour of hers he liked the best and it didn't take him long.

'Of course not, Mary! It's not silly at all. It's rational for everyone to have a fear. You must not let those fears hold you back.' He really didn't know what made him say all that, but nevertheless, he was satisfied with himself.

'That was eloquent, Matthew! Well said!' Mary smiled at him. At that instant, he felt an odd hotness around his neck. He felt that he ought to know the truth behind her actions yesterday. Gathering his courage he asked her, 'What was it that happened yesterday? You laughed with me and then you suddenly ignore me for Sir Anthony? You confuse me, Mary. There hasn't been a person who has confused me like this!' At this, her smile on her face was replaced by a distressed look.

She was afraid that he would ask her exactly this. It had started raining lightly. She decided that she would tell him. She couldn't bear to see him like this. She was starting to have strange feelings, about him. Feelings, which she couldn't quite explain. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks when he smiled at her. She felt herself losing herself in his brilliant blue eyes. She steeled herself and said,' Edith and I had a silly sort of bet yesterday. I couldn't resist it, Matthew! I am terribly sorry! I really am!'

Matthew was surprised at himself that he believed her. Yet, he was upset that she may still have not accepted him as a friend. He voiced his concerns to her.

'Oh, Matthew! You have to believe me! I really want us to be friends, you know? I am trying my best. When you came, I tried my best to_ hate_ you. But now, I am finding it hard to stop myself from- _falling in love with you, Matthew!_'

'Somehow, Mary, I don't quite believe the last part. You have hated me, for taking away what's supposed to be yours. I am not at all convinced that Lady Mary Crawley is falling in love with me,' he said, shaking his head in exasperation and inwardly fainting at the thought of her loving him. It was raining a bit more heavily now, and both Matthew and Mary were starting to feel the cold.

'Matthew, for once in your life, could you please not be stubborn?' Mary could feel anger rising within herself. Lord, did Matthew have to be like this? At times, it was a good thing, but right then, she hated that quality in him. The rain had soaked them through, and their clothes had become drenched. Mary hadn't worn a coat, so she was beginning to feel a little bit self conscious.

'I'm sorry, Mary. Goodbye.' Matthew couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried, he could never stop having feelings for her. Right now, he felt, he had to block that out. It took him all his will to turn and walk away from her, but he did it. He walked away from Mary.

_He couldn't be walking away from me, surely? _Mary screamed silently in a sort of desperation_. No- _'Matthew! Wait! Please.' The rain was lashing down mercilessly, and Mary was feeling cold and was sure that in another moment, she would catch the cold.

Matthew tried his best to quicken his pace, but the hoarseness in Mary's usually sweet voice made him turn around. Her cotton blouse was soaked through, and had almost become translucent. He could see her left shoulder, porcelain like and fair_. Imagine what lay underneath... _Matthew stopped himself from thinking such thoughts. She appeared wet and bedraggled and was feverish.

'You must be cold, here's my coat,' he said, removing his coat and handing it out to her. 'You better get inside the house or you'll catch the pneumonia.'

'Matthew, I'm sorry for shouting at you. You have every right to be angry at me. Please, please forgive me.' Mary said these words weakly and was near to collapsing, but she managed to keep herself up for a while a bit longer. 'Matthew, what I said earlier, I know, that deep down I have feelings for you, confusing ones at times. I think, _I really am in love with you for longer than I have known!'_

Matthew couldn't deny it. He too, knew he was in love with her. 'Convince me.' That was all he could say.

His voice sounded stoic and grim. Mary eyes frantically looked up to his for a moment when he said those words. Her eyes searched for any expression his own blue ones. She suddenly shifted her eyes to his lips. That moment, she had only thought in her mind. _Actions speak louder than words_.

She turned her face up and she had somehow moved closer to him. Without another thought, she clutched at the lapels of his jacket and pressed a searing kiss to his lips.

It was perfect. She had never felt a pleasant sensation as this. She was starting to lose her train of thought even with the lack of response, but she pulled back almost instantly.

Mary had kissed him. That was all he could comprehend. Did it mean everything he thought it to be? Yes, he thought. She loved him and he loved her. There was nothing more to be said or told. He saw it all with dazzling clarity. She was indeed in love with him. His eyes looked at her chestnut coloured ones in desperation the moment they broke apart. His eyes flickered over her lips.

His arms snaked around her waist and she was pulled back to him. Hi kissed her in a passion, desire, feelings he never felt in him until now. Her hands were on his chest tracing nonexistent patterns there. She couldn't help but losing herself in his arms. It rained heavily, but they wouldn't have noticed if the world had crashed around them. Matthew had deepened the kiss almost unbearably and his hand had slipped into her damp her. It wasn't like anything they had felt before. It was passionate and loving at the same time. He never imagined lips could be this soft. It was wonderful.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for breath. She saw him in a new light. He was Matthew, and he loved her. A lot, like she did him. She looked up and laid her head against his chest and said, 'You have quite the talent for kissing, Matthew,'

'Well, my dear, I am a man of many talents, after all.' He replied, smirking. 'Well I think we should head inside, before someone sees us, don't you think?'

'Or before either of us catch pneumonia,' she replied grinning up at him.

And they quietly headed back to the big house.


End file.
